


... and I liked it

by potterheadtributewarden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheadtributewarden/pseuds/potterheadtributewarden
Summary: Merrill and Roma Hawke just kissed, how will she tell Leandra?





	... and I liked it

She’d kissed Merrill.

Merrill had kissed her back.

They’d agreed to go out together sometime.

_Maker’s mercy,_ Roma Hawke thought, lying in her room, _I’m in deep already._

“Hey sugar,” came a sultry voice from her desk startling Roma out of her thoughts.

“Oh, very funny, Izzy. Changing my text alert again.” It was from Isabella anyway.

               

_OMG YOU KISSED MERRILL!!!!!!1_

_Yes, I did._

_How did you find out so quick?_

_she literally just left half an hour ago???_

_I passed her comin out of the shop_

_Dont change the subject! Was it good??_

_… Roma is typing …_

_Yes…_

_We’re gonna go out at some point :)_

_Awsome! U tld ur mum yet?_

_No. I don’t know how she’ll take it_

_She’s always trying to set me up with her friend’s sons…_

_I have an idea_

_You may not like it though_

_…_

_go on_

_… Izzy is typing …_

_Message read @ 17:43_

_OMG that’s great._

_I’m doing it_

_Great ideas and drinking, thats wat im here 4 ;)_

_C u 2morrow ill have ur coffee ready_

_Ta. :D_

 

“How am I going to pull this off though?” she murmured, turning her phone off to charge.

 

 

 

 

“Roma, this new apartment is lovely, so much nicer than that student dorm you were in,” Leandra Hawke stood in the main room, looking at how her eldest had decorated her new home.

“Thanks mum, I’ll put these in water,” Roma took the flowers from her mother, “coffee?”

“Oh, please, it’s been a long drive.”

 

They sat down with their coffee, chatting and catching up, apparently, Bethany and Carver were doing well, and this neighbour and that one had had a tiff over something.

“… darling?” Leandra put her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder.

“hmm, sorry mum, what did you say?”

“You seem a bit distracted, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just, well… I’m with someone.” Daughter refused to meet Mother’s eyes.

A smile lit up the grey-haired woman’s face, “Really, who is it? Is it that lovely medical student, Anders?”

“No, mum, but it is someone you know already.”

“Who, Fenris, Sebastian, he was wonderfully polite.”

Taking her phone out her pocket, Roma unlocked it and hovered her finger over the play button.

“It’s, well…” she pressed play.

                *** _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_Taste of her cherry Chapstick***_

“Merrill.”

 

Roma’s mother looked at her for a few seconds, then “Darling, so long as you’re happy I am, Merrill’s a wonderful girl and I think you’ll do well with each other.”

Roma burst into tears, wrapped her arms around the older woman, “Thank you.”


End file.
